I Hope You Dance
by Wildwind-Wildstar
Summary: So Aphrodite has one chance to have Zoey as more than a friend because of the upcoming valentines dance at the House of Night, will she take it or will her bad judgment take the chance from her? WARNNING:SPOILERS 4m Untamed and Chosen! PLZ R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Aphrodite's POV The Beginning!  
**

I walked down the hall, and bumped into the girl of my dreams. Her name is Zoey Redbird, and I need to help protect her from Neferet, our high priestess at the House of Night in Oklahoma. I want to tell her how much I love her but I can never seem to get the word past the tip of my tongue.

We used to be enemies, I hated her guts she hated mine, I mean I hated her because she ruined my whole life, or at least it felt that way. She took my boyfriend; she took my place as high priestess in training which meant she also took the dark daughters and my friends. But soon enough I got over it when Nyx, our goddess, gave me a chance to make up for the things I had done in the past.

"Hey." I said to the black haired beauty, I stared at her, taking in every detail of her what seemed to be perfect painted on doll face, from her gorgeous long black hair and Blue eyes to her very eccentric tattoos that curve down her back and over her waist.

"Hi Aphrodite, how are you handling?" she asked, a worried look covered her face. I knew she was talking about the fact that I was once again a human girl, but I stall had my psychic visions, and I had currently lost my mark, which was at the moment drawn on my forehead with an eye liner pencil.

I was suddenly nervous, and could barley manage to speak with out letting my voice faultier, god she was beautiful when she was worried, I thought to myself.

"Umm, yeah, everything is fine." I looked down at my newly pedicured feet, my cheeks blushing at the fact that I got nervous in front of her like never before.

"Are you sure?" she patronized.

She walked up to me and placed a hand on my left shoulder.

"Aphrodite, if something is troubling you, don't hesitate to tell me, you know I can keep a secret and I might even be able to help you out." I felt a rush of calm energy flow through my body as I became less nervous. I could tell she was using spirit to soothe me,

I wanted to back away from her touch, for some reason, in some way, it made me feel weak, but I couldn't get my feet to move. She must have noticed something because at that moment she dropped her hand to her side, and a few moments later she gave me a reassuring smile before she went passed me and on her way to her dorm room.

I pulled my cell from my vintage purse and flipped it open to check the time and I saw that it was 3:30am. I was exhausted and headed toward my room, my roommate, Destiny Star, just passed away a week ago and I didn't want to be alone, so I turned the other direction to go to Zoey's dorm. She could always pacify me; maybe it was just her normally calm ways. Although today I was nervous from her and somehow maybe even intimidated. I thought about it for a moment as I walked to her room.

"_Power."_ I said under my breath, she , she is so powerful and now that I am human again it makes me feel way more… vulnerable.

I knocked on her door, she opened it within seconds, and then her face saddened. . I was about to ask her what was wrong but she projected the words at me before I even opened my mouth.

"Oh, Aphrodite what's wrong?" she asked me hastily, and then she led me to her bed and sat me down next to her then handed me a box of tissues. It was only then that I realized that I was crying. I suddenly felt the burning in my eyes and the water rolling down my face. I was about to open my mouth to say I don't know, but then it slam blasted me.

"E…E…Everything, everything is wrong. The person I like, I can't tell because I'm too afraid of the rejection, this whole situation with those Raven Mocker's and Neferet has me to be honest scared shitless. And I have never felt so weak in my life and to some things up I just hate my life!"

She pulled me close to her and I didn't reject it, even though my mind was telling me something completely different than that of my heart,which wanted me to look up and kiss her. But I pushed the urge off and just let the closeness take it's place. I mean if it is truly meant to be for us to be together I want it to be at the right moment. She laced her fingers through my hair over and over as she began talking.

" Hey, listen I am super sorry about everything that you are going thru right now. And I was just thinking, it's almost valentines day, why don't we have a school dance, then you can ask that certain person to go with you. How does that sound?"

It sounded fun and all, it's just I wasn't sure that asking that _certain_ someone was going to be the best thing to do, but I guess it was just worth a shot. I will ask her the night of the dance, I thought to myself then suddenly realized that I hadn't answered her and quickly said.

"Yeah…. Yeah I think that would be nice."

**srry it was such a short chapter it's just I've been meaning to upload it for a while and I finally had a quick chance to do it hope y'all liked it I'll update after 2 reviews.**

**- Kodie Ashton/ Jadebreeze**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aphrodite's POV  
**

**2 weeks later…**

I knocked on her door quickly checking my gorgeous white silk gown to make sure it was perfect, she opened the door quietly and I stepped in, she closed the door behind me. I turned so that I was facing her.

"What do you think?" she asked doing a short twirl so that the bottom of her black dress that only went to her knees spread out around her thin body. I wanted to tell her she looked absolutely beautiful, but I still hadn't asked her to the dance and I didn't want to wreck thing before we even got started or tried. So not to make things completely obvious I said.

"Oh, it looks pretty." I thought I saw a slight glimpse of hurt beam into her eyes before she nodded and said.

"Thanks." Then walked to her bathroom to finish getting ready.

I took a spot on her bed and sat there with my elbows rested on my knees holding my head as I tried to think of some way to ask her to the dance with out making a complete fool of myself. Then it hit me.

I stood up and went to stand at the edge of he bathroom door way and watched her do her make up, she glanced over at me but said nothing as she continued putting more eye liner and mascara on her eyes and eye lashes.

"So." I said, flatly. "Do you have a date to the dance?"

She looked over at me, with a bit of a pissed off look on her face as she answered.

"Aphrodite, you saw what happened between Heath and I, You see the way Erik glares at me, and you know how Loren died and just used me for Neferet." She walked past me to go to her night stand and pick out some emerald studded earrings and faced me as she put them in and talked again.

"And all the other guys here are to afraid to even say hi to me let alone ask me to the dance because of how powerful I am, so do you think I have a date?... Not a chance in the world."

_Great_ . I thought to myself. I want to ask her to go with me and I have already managed to piss her off.

I sat on her bed as she hustled around her room frantically, making sure she had everything.

"Well, umm why don't we go to the dance together? You be my valentine and I can be yours?" she looked over at me and her face brightened up.

"Sure, sounds good to me."

"Okay cool." I said as we stood to head out the door. Wow am I a dork or what? Cool? Who says that anymore for things like that?

As we walked into the dance I noticed Stevie Rae was there with the other red fledglings from the tunnels and looked quite beautiful in her country style dress, she was slow dancing with the guy she liked before she died. Or whatever you want to call it. The twins, Erin and Shaunee were dancing with their new "boy toys" Cole and TJ, and of course Damien and Jack were dancing together.

"So what would you like to do Zoey?" I asked, lightly.

"I..uh want t-" she was cut off.

"Zoey, I.. we.. need to talk, please." It was Erik, one of her three ex boyfriends he begged her in a tone I knew so well and it was one that I used never be able to turn down either. So when she glanced over at me pleadingly, I wanted to walk over to him and claw his eyes out. But all I did was nod stiffly, before they both headed out of the dinning hall to talk.

_SHIT!_ I said to myself I should have told her sooner, like on the way here or even back in her dorm room, I probably just lost any fucking chance that I had in the first place.

I felt a finger tap me on the shoulder and I tore my eyes from the door, to see that it was Stevie Rae.

"Why haven't you told her how you felt yet?" she said softly, I was shocked.

"H…How did you know?" I asked

"My power of reading minds appears to be stronger than Neferets because I don't even have to focus to get into their mind, it's just if they are standing next to me."

"Oh." I said as I saw her glance over my shoulder, which automatically made me turn my head, and I saw that Zoey was walking hand in hand with Erik and laughing the cute little nervous laugh that I loved oh so much about her. She walked away from him and came to talk to me and said.

" Hey Aphrodite, I know I said I would be your valentine and everything, but would it be okay if I had a few dances with Erik first?"

"I..Uh, yeah sure go ahead." I said as a plan started forming in my mind.

"Aphrodite!" I heard Stevie Rae yell at me.

"Oh." I said just remembering she could hear my thoughts.

"Sorry I forgot about your whole mind reading situation." I laughed then looked out into the crowd and took one last glance at Zoey who was now dancing with Erik, then turned and walked toward the refreshments table.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was about half way through the dance when I finally got to dance with Zoey. Erik stood at the edge of the dance floor like a wall flower, and glaring at me. I laughed as a slow dance played and I twirled Zoey carefully and gracefully.

When we had danced about three or four dances I leaned in so that my mouth was by her ear so she could hear me.

"Zoey, I feel dizzy and nauseated." I said in a fake but very good attempt at sounding sick and tired.

"Okay, come on I will take you to your room so you can rest." I rested my arm over her shoulders to act like I needed support. We passed Erik on the way out and she didn't even say one word to him on our way out.

Once we were up to my room I sat on my bed and Maleficent came to sit next to me as Zoey went to get me some aspirin. Zoey walked out slowly with the water and aspirin so not to spill or drop anything.

"Here you go Aphrodite." She said as she handed me the stuff. I took the pills because by this time I was actually getting a small headache from being so nervous. She sat on the other side of me, away from Maleficent who was growling at her.

"Hey, Zoey we need to talk." I said my stomach turning with apprehension.

"Sure what's up?" she asked.

"Well I uhh…I" I didn't, I couldn't, finish the sentence I was terrified that she wouldn't feel the same way. I didn't think I could handle the rejection. Not from her.

"It's okay we can talk later if your not feeling well." She said lightly her voice filled with sympathy.

"NO!" I said, a little too quick and a little too loud.

"I mean I feel fine." I paused and went on.

"It's just that I…Uh… I L...Love you. I love you more than anything in the world. And I know this is crazy and you are probably going to hate me after this. But I would give you my everything, I can't give you what Erik can but I would damn well try to measure e up to it."

She just sat there in silence for what seemed like forever.

"I need some air." She said. She got up and I thought she was going to leave but all she did was walk over and opened my window.

She took in a deep breath then closed the window. She continued to have her back toward me. So, I got up off my bed and stood behind her. I wrapped my arms around her waist, I felt her slightly cold body tense beneath my grasp. _At least she didn't pull away._ I thought silently to myself.

I turned her body to face me. She looked up into my eyes her deep blue eyes were filled with tears and then they began to flood down her face. "I… I can't… I shouldn't be doing this, Aphrodite. This isn't right." She said through her tears.

I sighed and answered with.

"When have I ever been one to follow the rules and do the right things?" she laughed and I bent my head down slightly and kissed her on the lips.

She kissed back slightly and I grazed her unopened lips with my tongue. Then she pulled away.

" I just can't do this Aphrodite. Not right now, with all that's going on. I mean it's not that I don't love you it's just that, This. These feelings are to much to handle right now. I'm sorry." She said.

Then got out of my grip and left me there, heartbroken and shattered.

_This isn't over._ I thought to myself, as I sat down on my bed and let the horrible pain take control.

** Hey y'all srry this chapter was so short it will get longer I promise. but i hope u liked it plz REVIEW!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

I sat there, soaking up the light of the moon that peered through my white curtains, it still reassured me. Even though I was human again.

A breeze blew by and whispered softly in my ear as it tenderly caressed my face.

"_Live for the night, use your sight to protect whom you love and the favor will be returned in a way least expected_."

The voice of my goddess ringed in my ears peacefully and seemed to fix the cracks in my hearts. I stood up and held my head high. I walked to my door to head back down to the dance, I was walking down the hall, I felt peoples stares, but I did the best to ignore them.

Just then I felt a jolted of pain that seemed to take over my entire body.

_Why now?_

I asked myself as the vision began taking over completely.

I was surrounded in darkness although I knew something wasn't right,my body turned and I saw a dark figure step out of the shadows of the school wall.

"Erik." I said, then I realized it wasn't my own, it was Zoey's.

He walked up slowly. Stiffly. His eyes were emotionless, it scared me. When he was closer than what I found comfortable, I noticed a velvet tinged stain that covered the chest of his t-shirt and I saw the slight glowing of red in his eyes. Predator. The body backed away, I could feel fire come to her hands just enough if she needed its use, when he spoke.

"I know Aphrodite's little secret. I know you little secrets. It's all just lies and acts that you two put on to fool the rest of us. I am tired of and am going to end it."

His fangs extended. She turned to run, but tripped over a tree root.

Within a few seconds, I felt a burning sensation fill her body.

Her body was writhing as though under going convulsions, the blood from her shoulder was pouring out, I could feel the sticky warm liquid on her hands, the pain wasn't easing up. I was loosing sight, literally and suddenly I felt more blood start to come from her blind eyes, the taste of blood filled her mouth. I thought it was coming from her eyes until she began heaving and writhing. The agony was unbearable she screamed uncontrollably.

I could feel his eyes on her body.

"This is what you deserve." He said just in a whisper that was only meant for her to hear.

I heard foot steps as he went back into the shadows and suddenly I was jerked back to reality. I was covered in sweat. And everyone was around me. Zoey, the twins, Jack and Damien. They looked worried and Zoey she was in tears.

I knew I looked like a mess and for once I was glad to have them all there when I finished having my vision, but when I looked into her eyes she told everyone to go wait in her dorm. Then looke back to me and said,

"Whats wrong?"

**Sorry that this chapter is so short i just really wanted to get this updated,hope you guys enjoyed it. :) i will update again as soon as possible. :) please reveiw!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

I continued to sit on the floor after she asked me what was wrong, too afraid to stand in case my knees went weak. The tears kept pouring from my eyes. She took a seat next to me and draped an arm over my shoulder and spoke again.

"Aphrodite, it's going to be okay." That statement I knew had nothing to do with my vision.

She continued with, "Now you have to tell me what your vision was…"

I looked up at her and then when my eyes met hers I began sobbing uncontrollably, she let my head rest on her shoulder and she ran her fingers through my hair and shushing me in an attempt at getting me to calm down.

"You don't understand…." I said, through my tears.

"It's horrible, it's about you." I looked up at her and I noticed her body stiffened as she tried to keep a calm expression on her face.

"I know it's hard to say Aphrodite but you have to be strong and tell me what you saw, so we can get through this and I can know what not to do." She said, her voice poised. I knew she was using spirit to keep her at peace.

I took a few moments to compose myself, but when I tried to speak my mouth got dry.

"Please Aphrodite." She urged.

"Tell me." I said "Tell me two things." I paused, waiting for her to answer me.

"Okay." She answered warily.

"Tell me that you will believe me. No matter how 'bad' it sounds."

"Okay, I promise to believe you."

I looked her right in the eyes as I spoke up my next intention.

"Tell me, you won't leave me." She knew exactly what I was saying though I did not say it directly.

"But Aphrodite…" she began, but I leaned in and kissed her to cut her off.

I kissed her passionately, she tried to pull away but all I did was climb onto her lap so that I was on top of her and kept her body pressed against the stone wall so that she could not get free and I was in charge.

_You will promise me. I need you!_

I told her using my lips, knowing she would understand perfectly.

She finally kissed me back, and didn't try to struggle as I moved my body closer to hers, because for some reason, I literally needed her. To help me get through this torture, through this life.

When I pulled away all she was able to say due to being breathless was,

"I promise."

I continued to sit on top of her while I told her everything she needed to know even though just thinking about this horrid situation made my stomach knot.

"We have to go tell the others." She said simply.

I stood up and grabbed her hand to help her stand up, deciding not to let go of it as we walked down the hall.

**Well here is chapter 5 hope y'all enjoyed plz review!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

It's been a week, Zoey and I were official. Well in my mind anyway.

The whole group has not left her side and I wouldn't let her out of my sight, for fear that Erik would try to pull something.

He has not said a word to any of us since the dance, it's weird that he knows but I'm hoping that the fact that Zoey and I are public about our relationship that it will alter the vision in some way or at least give us some more time to better fix our strategy .

The whole group was sitting at the table then Neferet's voice rang through the dining hall.

"Zoey, I need to speak with you please." Zoey stood up stiffly to walk over there to Neferet, but I grabbed her arm and she paused to look back at me.

"It's ok Aphrodite. I will be fine I can handle myself." My judgment got the best of me and I gave her a serious look that told her I was not giving up until I won.

"" she said flatly. Although I preferred her tart attitude toward me than her blood on the ground.

We walked over to Neferet, her face was expressionless, and then she got all cheery to put on her facade for the rest of the school that didn't know her evil ways.

"We have a new fledgling, whom says she knows you. And I would like you to show her to her new dorm." Then she looked over at me and said,

"Oh perfect Aphrodite, you can show her around the house of night and dorm as well since she is your new room mate."

_Damn it._  
I cursed in my mind. I looked over at Zoey who seemed to be just a bit curious as to who the new fledgling was.

We followed Neferet through the double doors of the dining hall toward the House of Night entrance. When the girl came into view I felt Zoey get tense beside me.

_Who is that? Why does Zoey feel like this toward her?_

I asked myself as Neferet did the introductions.

"Zoey, this is Kayla Hunter, Kayla Hunter this is Zoey Redbird, she is the houses priestess in training and leader of the Dark Daughters."

Kayla turned her body toward Zoey and looked her up and down, then walked up to her shook her hand and said; in a sweet totally fake innocent voice,

"It's so nice to see you again Zoey."

I wanted to smack her across the face and beat her till she was a pulp after that look. As Neferet spoke again to introduce me I took a step closer to Zoey, to show, she was mine and gave the new girl a challenging look, she returned it with a look in her eyes that seemed to say_ your on bitch, then_ she gave me a smirk.

"Kayla this is Aphrodite Lafont. She holds a special gift from Nyx, she is able to see future accidents, and we are able to stop them before they come true."

Kayla reached her hand to shake mine. I just stood there; I was not going to touch any part of the hag who was trying to take Zoey from me. I sure as hell wasn't going to put up with her shit in my dorm either.

"You two can go and show her to her dorm to put her stuff down, then you can give her a tour of the house, and even introduce her to some of the other kids here so she begin to make some friends." Neferet said dismissively.

"Come on." Zoey and I said in unison as we began leading Kayla to _my, our_ room.

**so here is chapter 6 hope y'all enjoyed it! Adding Kayla was not my idea it was stated in a review and so i found a different way to get her in. :) tell meh what you think! PLEASE REVIEW! i will update after 2 more reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Kayla's POV**

I was walking out to my car when I saw someone by my car, as I got closer fear shot through me as I recognized the pale figure. It was the tracker that turned Zoey into a disgusting bloodsucker.

_Great. _ I thought to myself as I realized what was going to happen next, the fear still edged my conscience. I don't like vampyres but guess I was going to have to accept it because it was about to be a part of me.

I walked through the door of my house, the mark burning on my forehead. My mom and dad glared at me but said nothing. They didn't want anything to do with me now and I knew that when I saw the tracker. My parent's hated vampires; they knew where I was going now. I packed my stuff in less than twenty minutes and hopped in my car and drove to the House of how just simply knowing my way there with out directions. _Must be something that comes with being ._

I walked in and a tall slim female vampyre met me at the door.

"Welcome Kayla, I am Neferet the high priestess of this House of Night I have been waiting for your arrival."

She was beautiful. Her voice just dignified her beauty and it took me a second to reply.

"How did you know my name?" I asked simply.

"My goddess told me you were coming." I did not feel like going more in depth on that subject so I went on with saying,

"Um is there a girl named Zoey that goes here?" I knew she did but I figured it would ease things to just make sure.

"Yes a matter of fact she does I will get her." I waited a few minutes as she walked down the hall through a set of double doors.

When Neferet walked back I recognized Zoey flawless beauty, I gasped as she walked closer I noticed the interesting blue patterns that coursed around her face and down her arms.

Once Zoey, Neferet and some girl were standing in front of me, Neferet did introductions.

"Zoey, this is Kayla Hunter, Kayla this is Zoey Redbird, and she is the houses priestess in training and leader of the Dark Daughters."

"It's so nice to see you again Zoey."

I looked her up and down she was gorgeous. I knew I had a sly look on my face that only the other girl could read because then she took a step closer to Zoey and gave me a look that said _try to take her and you die._

"Kayla this is Aphrodite Lafont. She holds a special gift from Nyx, she is able to see future accidents, and we are able to stop them before they come true."

I reached out to take her hand, but she didn't make any gesture to shake mine, so I let my hand rest at my side as Neferet continued.

"You two can go and show her to her dorm to put her stuff down, and then you can give her a tour of the house, and even introduce her to some of the other kids here so she begins to make some friends." The girls turned to walk down the hall immediately after she said that.

"Come on." They said in unison. I followed them down the hall.

Aphrodite stood between Zoey and I which I found a bit annoying and amusing at the same time. We all walked into a dorm room that I assumed was where I was staying.

"That's your side of the room." Aphrodite said pointing to and empty bed. Then I heard a hissing sound as I set my stuff on the bed. I turned around and saw a pure white cat with piercing blue eyes.

"That is Maleficent, she doesn't like anyone but Zoey and I so I would stay on her good side." She said with just a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Disgusting."I said flatly. I hated cats.

She turned to Zoey and said,

"Hey, Zoey you can leave and tell our friends the greatness of your friend coming here." She said it in a tone that was to try and attempt at making Zoey leave peacefully.

Zoey looked at both of us then nodded stiffly her expression blank, then left the door closing soundlessly behind her.

"Okay, now before I turn complete bitch on your ass I will do the nice thing and give you a warning first." She paused to see if I had something to say.

Since I didn't reply she went on,

"Zoey is mine, she will never want you and she as hell will never love you. Got it?" she said barely managing to keep her voice level and somewhat calm.

I not really caring what she had to say answered with,

"Oh watch me, I have known Zoey a lot longer than you have, I know what she likes I will get her."

Her eyes filled with rage and I laughed lightly then finished with,

"And there isn't a damn thing you can do about it."

**So here is chapter 7 thought it would be interesting to see what Kayla's character is like 'personally' hope you guys liked it plz REVIEW!**

**- Kodie .A/Amanda .S  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Aphrodite's POV**

She had me lit, I was furious; this was going to be interesting. I took a deep breath turned around and walked the dorm; Maleficent followed me out then dashed down the hall. I walked into the dining hall, not worrying what so ever if Kayla knew her way around the school or not.

"Hey." I said as I took a seat beside Zoey. The rest of the group murmured quiet hi's but didn't look at me directly.

"What?" I asked looking around at everyone then letting my eyes rest with Zoey's.

"What happened between you too after I left?"

"Oh nothing." I answered simply. We held each others gaze I had gotten used to her power somewhat since we started dating. Things seemed much less complicated to me. Well up until today that is.

"Don't worry Zoey, it's really nothing." I said again. "I promise."

She looked down for a split second, but it was just enough that I caught the glimpse of irritation with a mixture of amusement.

_She knows._ I thought to myself. _Oh this will definitely be interesting…_

"Fine." She said with a bit a laugh.

I looked around the dining hall and noticed Erik glaring at us.

He had something up his sleeve, I knew it. He was not going to get away with it that easily. If he wants Zoey dead he will have to go through me and the rest of the group first.

**Zoey's POV**

_Could life be more stressful?_ I thought to myself as I sat on my bed in Aphrodite's arms, the twins were on the floor and Jack and Damien and Stevie Rae were on her bed.

The room was silent, but it was not awkward, we were all thinking. I was thinking about just everything.

_Kayla is trying to steal me from Aphrodite, our High Priestess Neferet hates my guts and my ex boyfriend Erik is out to kill me._

I sat up, and Aphrodite asked a question,

"Are you ok?"

Which I answered with my previous thoughts.

"Not really I mean Kayla and you are fighting over me, Neferet hates me, and Erik is out to murder me. Nothing in my life is okay."

Tears began rolling down my face as I finished and my head began to hurt. I felt everyone using their elements to surround me and comfort me. Most people would say that friends are not enough, when dealing with stress like this but at that second I realized that they are all I will ever need. The peacfulness stopped suddenly when we heard a knock on my door. We all knew it was Kayla.

**ok i know this is not the best chapter i have written, i just wanted to get something posted and i have not been to inspired about what to go on with but i promise the next chapter will be much better....please REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Aphrodite's POV**

I tensed as Zoey stood up to answer the door; I held my breath as Kayla walked in. She looked around the room and let her eyes rest upon Zoey who had come back over by me after opening the door and I.

"I wanted to say I am sorry for stirring up the moods even more than normal, I know you guys are going through a rough time and I do not want to make things worse." Her eyes were sincere but I saw past that and the facade in her voice.

"Well how would you know?" I asked snidely.

"That is my information not yours." She said in a flat tone. Zoey then decided it was time to step in.

"Okay you guys, enough fighting, Kayla apologized and we should be grateful. Now stop bickering!"

She looked at me, she was mad but I knew it would not last long.

I lowered my gaze from hers and said, "Fine."

Kayla of course said nothing and walked out of the room.

Kayla and I have managed to get along for the last couple months with out trying to kill each other. I knew now that she was on our side and I have backed off when she wanted to see Zoey alone, I knew Zoey would never hurt me.

_Maybe I was wrong about her?_

Things have begun to get really tense the Raven Mockers have come constantly and Shekinah the high priestess was going to come here soon and inspect the other murders of the professors in the school.

The whole group was in the dinning hall when Kayla walked in and asked to talk to Zoey.

**Kayla's POV**

As Zoey and I walked by the east wall of the school it looked as if the shadows were moving. I focused all of my attention on her.

" I am so glad that you and Aphrodite are finally beginning to try and get a long."

"Yeah, I mean I like you but I am not willing to hurt you, so I just decided to back off, if it's mean to be it will happen on it's own" I said wistfully.

Warm air flooded around us, I could easily smell the blood it was tainted with, _human_. We both turned in unison to notice that we were both facing Erik, I swallowed hard.

He took a step forward and I took a step back, Zoey stood where she was. I looked into his beaming red eyes. He smiled a predatory smile; fangs fully extended and tinged red from the blood. I did not want to know which poor being it had come from.

"So my plans have changed." He said as he looked from me to Zoey and back to me.

I knew what he meant. Zoey told me all of it a few weeks ago when all the weirdness started happening and I began questioning until I received proper answers.

Zoey was surrounded in a mist that was an array of colors, the colors of the elements.

"Back off Erik!" Zoey yelled, I knew she was about to loose it.

He laughed quietly then spoke again.

"Why Zoey? Why do you make things so difficult, all you have to do is give me the girl and I will leave you alone. If you know what's best you will do just that."

I gasped. He walked over to me and stood in front of me.

"Erik you do it and I kill you!" she screamed, her face showing how angry she was.

I looked down at my feet to afraid to see the hungry look glowing in his now red eyes. He put a hand on my shoulder and a burning pain shot through my entire body. I screeched in pain in a tone I never thought was possible for me.

A few moments later I felt something soft flow around me as his grip eased and he dropped to the ground, my ears were ringing, as I was set to the floor and I blacked out.

When I woke up, I was back in my dorm and Zoey was beside me, her gaze calm. I tried to speak but nothing came out. My throat burned and I flinched by the sudden pain.

"She needs blood." I recognized Aphrodites' voice.

I saw Aphrodite pull out something shiney.

"No, Aphrodite I will give her my blood." Zoey said.

"Human blood is stronger, better for her." She said as she cut open her wrist and walked to my bedside and let the blood drip into my mouth. I wanted to protest until it hit my taste buds and sent my senses flying.

I let myself drink from her, my throat began feeling better. I felt an odd tingle. But I could not stop.

Finally Zoey rushed over from Aphrodites' bed and pulled us apart.

I still could not speak, but I felt much better. I turned my head to see a look of desperation in Aphrodites eyes as she managed one word in unison with Zoey. Which I had no clue what they meant.

"Imprint."

**Well here is the 9****th**** chapter hope ya'll liked it. Not as intense as I wanted but it's 11pm and I am a Zombie who has finals so I am tired and stressed…. : ( I will update as soon as possible!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Kayla's POV**

I tried to sit up, but a pain in my head caused me to lay back down. I looked through the corner of my eyes and noticed Aphrodite and Zoey sitting on the edge of her bed. Pain throbs in my head again and my throat still burned as I crave Aphrodite's blood, I can hear it pulsing across the room and that's when Aphrodite looked up.

Zoey whispered something I didn't catch, as Aphrodite stood up and walked over to my bed.

"Are you okay Kayla?" her eyes sparkle with worry and I look away from her unable to take her pity and my eyes lock with Zoey's.

"I-I'm fine," I answer as I see hatred and hurt burning bright in her eyes. "I just need to rest."

I keep my sorrows to myself. I'm sorry Zoey, I will do what I can to fix this and let you be happy again, I wish I could have stopped this all from happening in the first place!

I rolled over on my side and stared at the wall as if I was going back to sleep so I didn't have to see Zoey's penetrating stare. Pain suddenly jolted thru me and I screamed at the top of my lungs as a burning sensation took over my entire body. I locked my jaw and clenched my teeth as hard as I could to keep myself from screaming.

"It's happening again!" I heard Zoey yell to Aphrodite from across the room.

I caught a smell, something I could not place, the pain eased and next thing I noticed was Nyx standing in front of me.

"What's going on? What's happening to my body?" I asked her calmly, though I was completely freaking out inside.

"My darling daughter, you are receiving the gift of a vampire goddess named Kali, the Goddess of Darkness."

I felt the flow of darkness, surround me. It calmed me instantly. I looked down and on my arms I noticed a pattern its black edged in a silver glow, like silk with the beam of the moonlight glazing the sides.

I didn't know what to do, or what to expect next, all I could do was stare in awe as the pattern covered my arms.

"Kayla." I heard a soft voice say. It was Kali.

"Why did you choose me?" I asked her briefly even though there was so much more I wanted to say.

"There are many reason's I choose you, that you must figure out on your own." She paused as her face and body became visible. She was Beautiful, like Nyx. But her skin was a delicate cream color her eyes were golden brown and her hair was black and shiny.

"But I will tell you one reason. You lived through something that should have killed an adult vampyre and your but a new born fledgling." She paused to let it sink in. I was speechless and and struck in awe, so she continued simply with.

"You deserved this gift, you have figured out your differences amoung your peers. You and Zoey are destined for greatness."

"B-But I don't deserve this!" I yelled as tears ran down my face.

"All I have done is cause problems since the day I arrived at the House of Night. And Zoey Hates me!" I yelled again feeling worse than I should have, but I couldn't control it.

"If I could I would take it all back, evrything. I don't deserve any of this right now."

"I don't hate you Kayla." I sucked in a breath and turned around as I saw Zoey and Nyx standing behind me.

" You saved my life and I heard everything that was just said and I'm sorry, I got jealous and it got the best of me."

"Your really sorry?" I asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes I am, and it will never happen again." Sincerity hung in her voice as she replied.

Nyx then cut in. "Now you two, there are other evils you will have to face after this, you need to stay close and stay strong."

I looked over to where Kali was and she nodded her head then smiled and disappeared into nothingness. I walked over to Zoey gave her a hug and as I held her I whispered in her ear.

"Thanks for always being here for me even when I was to stupid to be there for you."

She embraced me tight and said.

"You're my best friend, I'll always be there. Through thick and thin. I promise."

"Me too."

**Well here's the rest of the story I hope you guys liked it. Sorry it took so long for an update. :P**


End file.
